the children of the seven
by Lunah the ANIME NERD
Summary: basically what the title says
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I decided to write a fanfic about the 7's children. It takes place years after the war. Btw they don't know anything about halfbloods, and for this first chapter im going to introduce them. Sorry for the grammar errors.**

 **DISCLAMER: I don't own pjo**

Percy & Annabeth

 _Luke iroas Jackson- born April 5 (there all going to be pretty much in the same year). He is usually quite sarcastic and has very little ADHD like his sister Aquarius. As he gets older he gets into books . he has short black hair that's usually messy and striking gray eyes._

 _Aquarius sotrias Jackson – born April 5. She is usally out going has little ADHD like her brother Luke, and gets a lot into metal music (slayer, Opeth, breaking Benjamin etc.) as she gets older. Has long well kept black hair that's usually in a ponytail with striking green eyes._

Piper & Jason

 _Gray Roth Grace- born September 22. He is into stuff that has to do with winter does a lot of ice-hockey and hates the summer. Is basically a little Jason when it comes to how he looks._

 _Lyon Vero grace- Born january 16. He is into most of the same stuff as gray but takes more after piper and has brown hair that comes right above his ears and green eyes like his moms_

Leo & calypso

 _Alex Oygia Valdez – born February 13. Enjoys building with his dad and picks a lot of fights for some reason. Has curly brown hair and brown eyes_

 _Natsu Summer Valdez – Born February 13 also enjoys picking fights replica of his brother basically_

 _Lillian moonlight valdez – Born December 21. Enjoys gardening with her mom. Has the same oranges brown hair her mom has ( idk her hair color XD) and brown eyes._

Hazel & Frank

 _Maria Jewel Zhang (I might have spelled franks last name wrong)-she loves to sing and draw. She is very kind selfless and honest with long black hair and amber eyes skin is more closer to franks._

 **So that was the sevens children ill try to post this story often but I have really sucky typing system on my computer. Sorry if I have forgot any of the people. Please review, like, or follow this story if you can and like it . I give this story my all**

 **-Lunah the anime nerd**


	2. it begins

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR THE HEREOS OF OLYMPUS SERIES!**

 **Now on with the story this takes place when everybody's pregnant (not including the guys I mean seriously Imagine percy pregnant *shudders*) they are getting ready to all buy a house**

 _3_ _rd_ _person pov_

Everybody was looking for house together in New York so they could get some houses close together that way they can always see each other then they saw it.

"THIS WOULD BE PERFECT" exclaimed Percy "I don't know it seems kind of fishy how there's so many houses on one street that are for sale" replied Annabeth. piper, hazel, and frank nodded in agreement. "actually it's a new street with new houses that haven't gotten filled up yet, plus there quite cheap" the real-estate lady said "sounds sketchy" mumbled Annabeth. In the end they ended up getting the houses which were all two stories and kind of big and were really quiet.

 _ **TIMESKIP TO WHEN THE CHILDREN ARE ALL BORN**_

 _Percy's pov_

I held my sleeping daughter Aquarius in my arms while Annabeth held a wide awake Luke. The twins seemed to be quieter then we thought they would be the others seemed to be a lot louder then ours, but I'm not complaining. But it was kind of boring just sitting there holding her being quiet

 _Leos pov_

I held natsu while calypso held alex. They were finally asleep, my felt like someone jabbed a thousand needles into my head. Then the babie started to wake up and cry so did alex "CALYPSO I THINK I BROKE THE KIDS"I shouted. Calypso smacked me on the head. "ow, it was just a joke" I said. "don't shout your going to wake them up more if that's possible" replied calypso

 _Jasons pov_

Gray and lyon in one word. Strange. Whenever I wrap em in something to warm em up they cry, when I do anything that makes them warm they cry when I take them outside when its warm they cry when I take em outside when its really cold they end up laughing and smiling. IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE. IM HEAR FREEZING WHILE THERE JUST LAUGHING AWAY AT THE SNOW.

 _Franks pov_

Maria was a easy going child. She didn't cry or whine a lot, but she was very loud. Its like she is trying to talk but failing really badly at it. She would try to sing with the radio or tv but fail badly at it but hazel would keep on trying to help her sing _._

 **That was the end of chapter 2 hope you liked it review please. Thanks bye**


End file.
